What More Could Go Wrong?
by Ninedragonflies
Summary: What would Wally do if Artemis died? No one knew. Not until that fateful day came. No body. No trace. No Artemis. Only blood and hair. T for swearing
1. Dead Or Alive, We're All Going Down

**HELLO! ... Caps lock always makes these words sound freaky. Maybe its just me... Hmm...**

**Hello everyone! If your new to this story, well, what took you so long? If your not, congratulations! You are on my list of people I shall follow. :D You may want to tell me in a review who you are though, or else I'll just go around and follow every poor soul on the internet. 0.0 I'm talking to you Cyberina! JK!**

**Anyway, I'm redoing this whole story - well at least my writing. The plot stays the same. Duh. I mean, whoever changes the plot after posting - and getting some awesome reviews might I add - must be crazy! Who would do that to their fans! Don't worry guys. That's not me.**

**So I'm redoing the story for you all! IDK what to say next so... TA-DAAAAAA! [Special Effects in Words...] Here we go!**

**Oh, one more thing. Wait, two more things. Can't count. Which is terrible for a writer. Thank God for these word-counting documents then. :) One, I don't own any part of YJ. It's just fanfiction. Calm down. And Two, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry (I had more so's to put in there but I started typing SOS instead of so, and there's a huge difference between them O.O) for not updating in, well, forever! I've been so busy! And I have a life! Excuse me for the volume of my last sentence. I'm just way too excited to write!**

**Shut up Nine!**

**NO!**

**YES!**

**NO!**

**You want to write your story, right?**

**Yeah, but-**

**No buts! You've got work to do!**

**I know, but...**

**What did I say about buts?**

**Butts? I don't know? What did you say?**

***Sighs* God save your soul.**

**Since when have we been religious?  
><strong>**Since two seconds ago! Now stop talking and get writing!**

**Okay...**

**NOW!**

**I GOT IT! OKAY!**

**Good. Now. On the countdown. Say it with me.**

**Why?**

**Just do it.**

**Okay...**

**3...**

**3...**

**2...**

**2...**

**1...**

**1...**

**0!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**!? *Sighs***

***Whispers* Disclaimer: Spoilers for people who haven't seen YJ Season 1. Or haven't seen it at all. Be forewarned. Summer is for binge watching. Take time to be a couch potato. It will make you feel good. Unless you are Artemis. Or Robin. Or Aqualad. Or Batman. Or -**

**SHUT UP. Sorry about that. Go on. Read. Read to your hearts content. Never listen to my poor twin. She's mentally unstable. Continue. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dead Or Alive, We're All Going Down<strong>

Artemis felt her heart beat rapidly as she stared at the picture of the horrid man. Her heart was not pounding because of typical love or admiration or even embarrassment - I mean, since when had Artemis felt any of those things toward the villain she was supposed to call her father? She never remembered a time she felt that towards him. No one did. And no one ever would.

Mere seconds ago, Batman had pulled up his picture, along with the rest of the League he was known to have joined. It sickened Artemis to her core to just look at him. Even with a mask covering his face, she could imagine each crease and sharp features as if she had just seen him that day. Each treacherous feature that unforgettably was associated with her own.

Not being able to bare staring at the bastard of a father she was cursed with having, she looked away, listening in closely as Batman explained with vivid details, what they were supposed to do, how they were supposed to do it, and what to expect when they made it to wherever the hell they were going. She didn't care for the directions. That was M'gann's thing. After all, she was the one taking care of transportation.

The team got ready rather quickly - the pro for most of them being power-oriented - and were able to leave almost immediately - minus a few lesser details when Superboy attempted to convince everyone to let Wolf join the mission. Let's just put it this way. Conner likes to smash things. There was no longer a TV. And no one wanted a huge dog-thing running around the middle of Gotham. That city was crazy already! No one really needed to add to the pile!

Artemis - fully equipped for the first time that day with her specialized arrows and favorite bow - sat down in her regular spot on the Bio-Ship gazing off as M'gann guided them for take off.

She couldn't seem to get her mind off of what her father was doing though. It was... different. Unusual even. Though unusual was never a word Artemis liked to use when talking of Sportsmaster. Or Cheshire for that matter. Or, to make the pile even bigger, the fact that they were holding a gathering for a bunch of crazy assassins in a flippin' warehouse! In the middle of Gotham!

"Hey, Artemis," Wally broke her train of thought. He sat right in front of her, which could be good or bad depending on the day. At that moment she was leaning towards good, since he was in the right position to be punched hard enough to maybe get a bloody nose.

"What?" Artemis asked through her teeth.

"If we get captured by the enemy, I'm going to offer you as a sacrifice. I hope you don't mind." He said it with such a calm voice, which made Artemis even more pissed off than she already was. And by the feelings she was already dealing with inside of her, she was pissed. off. Pissed off enough that if she were alone on this mission, she wouldn't even hesitate to light the warehouse on fire and leave it.

"You're a fucking idiot if you really think that I'd be the first one to go. If anyone was to be sacrificed, it would be you, and you alone. I think everyone agrees with me on that. Whether they say it or not.

"I don't think any of us would be sacrificed. I think we'd be just fine..." M'gann said, interrupting both Artemis and Wally's own train of thoughts.

Aside from M'gann, no one spoke. Sure, Artemis had no powers, she couldn't mind read or fly or manipulate objects, but she still had one hell of an attitude. And some expert combat training, that was way better than any other members of the team. With the exception of Robin. But he had been an acrobat all his life - which no one knew but him and some of the Justice League.

Everyone, even if they didn't admit it, was afraid of Artemis. In some form, that is. Even M'gann, who had spoken up moments after Artemis and Wally's short and terrifying conversation topic, didn't dare use her abilities to find out what was making Artemis act, well, like pissed off Artemis.

It was an awkward silence all the way from the cave to Gotham, and everyone knew it. Even Artemis, who was mainly the whole cause of the awkwardness.

Relief took over _everyone's_ body as they exited the Bio-Ship, and per usual - when as angry as she was - Artemis walked ahead of everyone, sneaking in before Kaldur could forbid it or Robin could block her.

_"Why is Artemis so angry?"_ M'gann asked Wally telepathically. He mentally sighed and shrugged his arms, taking Artemis' usual bad mood as normal.

_"She's probably just in denial about the fact that what I said is totally true." _

_"I don't know, Wally. That doesn't seem like it's quite it. And just to be completely truthful, I think that what you said was kind of mean and hurtful. You should give Artemis a break. The two of you should just work it out like normal humans, not like... this..." _Everyone could here the slight pain in her words. Minus Artemis, who wasn't in the conversation. Wally swallowed, listening carefully to every word M'gann spoke. No one could deny that Wally only nodded because he had a huge crush on her. If it had been anyone else talking, he would've stood his ground like a soldier. But this was M'gann. Sweet, beautiful, one-of-a-kind M'gann. The one Wally was head over heels for, even at first sight.

_"We should all get inside now. Who knows what might happen if Artemis runs into one of these assassins by herself. She's strong, but most of them are stronger." _Kaldur spoke nothing but truth, which made everyone agree with him. It helped a lot that M'gann agreed, since Wally wanted to be so close to her at all times.

Splitting up, the five of them entered the warehouse, telepathically connected by none other than the team's favorite and only alien member.

_"Should I connect with Artemis?" _M'gann asked no one in particular.

_"It would be a good idea considering we have no earthly clue where she went, or what she's got herself into." _Robin spoke, mentally grunting as a sign of a jump. M'gann focused on finding Artemis' signal as she made herself transparent. But to her luck, there was no Artemis in the area.

_"Uh, you guys. We have a minor problem. I can't find Artemis. She's not online, so to speak."_

_"Are you sure? Check again." _Like usual, the worry was coming from Kaldur, the leader. M'gann swallowed and made her second attempt to find Artemis mentally. Again, no luck.

_"Does anyone have any ideas as to where Artemis went or could be? I'm lost."_

_"Sacrifice." _Wally. Damn him. This was no place to joke. Artemis was missing. His team mate was missing. And he was joking? M'gann wanted to say something, to tell him to lay off and do something useful for a change, despite her kind and generous heart, but Robin interrupted just in time.

_"I see blood. Not a huge pool, but still enough to give us an idea as to what happened to Artemis."_

_"Is the blood Artemis'?" _M'gann asked, more stressed than ever. Her heart was racing as she feared for the only other female in the team's life.

_"Unfortunately, it's tough to say. I can't generate any tests right now, we'd have to take samples. But looking closer, I'm almost positive that it is Artemis'. Locks of her hair are mixed in with the blood."_

Everyone was still as they heard Robin speak and M'gann gasp. Even Wally was frozen in fear for Artemis' life.

_"Uh, guys. We should probably get out of here. NOW." _Conner spoke.

_"What's going on?" _

_"I think I just found a bomb."_

_"Oh, shit."_

_"Run! Get out of here!"_

Thirty seconds on the clock. Five by the time they got out. Four. Five feet away. Three. Ten feet away. Two. Fifteen feet away. One. Twenty. Zero. Fifty feet away - thanks to Wally.

Fire, ash, remains of whatever was in there went everywhere as the bomb went off and the warehouse exploded into a million little pieces. Their hearts crumbled to pieces. M'gann fell to the floor in tears as she gasped to contain herself. Kaldur bowed his head slightly, honoring Artemis' memory. Robin stared at the flames, remembering Artemis' face and preparing himself for reality to hit him later. Conner placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder, immediately being embraced by her now pale green arms. But Wally. Wally was a different story.

He stood tall and fierce for a moment, watching as the flames burned everything into a pile that would no longer be able to be identified as one thing. Then the inevitable happened. His bright green eyes - which were now dulled with the hell of knowing Artemis was death - rolled back, his knees buckled, his muscles destroyed. All to escape the temporary mental pain that came with death.

Wally had fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that officially took a left turn into crazy town. But it was awesome to write. I kind of feel bad now, sounding so happy after such a terrible scene. But, you know. That's what actors do. Why can't writers do the same thing? <strong>

**Because its crazy!**

**I know... But awesome!**

**Crazy!**

**Awesome!**

**Crazy!**

**Awesome!**

**Crazy!**

**Okay, shut up. Anyway, forgive me for the very, very, very, very, very, very, (etc.) long wait for a chapter. As soon as I rewrite these four chapters, you'll get a brand new one. Since most people seem to hate used and old things, I'll just have to create a few new pieces (chapters) very soon. And, yes, I do not know what very soon is since it is a vague term. **

_"'That' is a very vague term, Mr. Sempers." _

_"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about."_

_"Again-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, It's a vague term. I got it. Just answer my God damn question."_

_"You asked me one question and it was a vague one. If your going to ask me something, don't make the terms as vague as you are currently making them."_

_"Is 'vague' your favorite word today or something, because you seem to be in love with it."_

_"'Favorite' is a perplex and unjustifiable word. But just for the record, today's word is 'Verisimilitude,' not 'vague.'"_

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! :D**

**That little entry was from an awesome book I've been reading. It's on Fictionpress. Poison by WriterAnonymous2015.**

**Pretty damn good story.**

**Anyway, Favorite, Follow, Review. (Reviews give me hope. Please give me hope. Whatever you do.) ****REVIEW! :D**

**Smile.**

**No.**

**Why not?**

**Smiling is stupid.**

**It's not stupid when people like it.**

**People are crazy.**

**No.**

**People are crazy and stupid.**

**No.**

**It's a fact.**

**No.**

**It really is.**

**Just stop it! Go to bed!**

**What? Bed? I just woke up?**

**You woke up at three o'clock in the afternoon? Seriously?**

**It's healthy.**

**Uh... Moving on...**


	2. Chapter 2 (To Be Updated)

**Hey everyone! I'm back again! Sorry for being really late with the second chapter. I will work really hard to get more chapters updated sooner than this one. By the way I don't own Young Justice! I am currently in the making a superhero movie like Young Justice but I don't own it! I need to put that more often...Here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! :(**

**Anyway here's your next chapter...**

**Chapter 2: Don't Look For Me**

Wally stood in horror as he watched the building start to collapse. Miss Martian and Superboy were holding him down so he wouldn't run in to get Artemis. Miss Martian had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks while Superboy looked angrier than Hell. Zatanna, Rocket, Robin, and Aqualad stood next to the bio ship then slowly and sadly walked into it. Miss Martian and Superboy watched Wally gasp and start to lightly sob as the warehouse crumbled into millions of little pieces. Miss Martian winced as if in pain and Superboy just stared and the burning used-to-be building.

Miss Martian levitated Wally into the bio ship so he wouldn't be able to get away and then locked the doors. Superboy took over driving so Miss Martian could silently cry without having a big task to do. Zatanna and Rocket seemed to be doing the same...silently crying while letting no one notice the pain of the lost archer. Wally, however, didn't care to hide his feelings for Green Arrow's protégé. Wally lost his temper just like he did in the training simulation they had months ago. No one was that surprised at how Wally took it and they just stuck to their own thing..for now.

_On a Helicopter above the Warehouse..._

"Good job, Jade." Sportsmaster complimented his one of two daughters. "And...Good Job, Artemis. For the record, You two did a good job pulling off this little stunt. While your _team _mourns your death, Artemis, we will strike 'em and then the Justice League will come after us which will lead us to use our _big _weapon."

Jade held Artemis in place while she struggled. Sportsmaster laughed.

"I only did this because you can blackmail me easily!" Artemis screamed. Sportsmaster laughed again. Cheshire joined in.

"Right you are, Little Sis, and you are going to help us with whatever we need, no matter what!" Jade said laughing afterwards. Cheshire tied up Artemis in the helicopter then left with Sportsmaster.

Artemis sighed. _M'gann if you can hear me I'm alive, I'm sorry for scaring you all like that, I hope you'll forgive me. Don't tell the league, only tell the team, no one else, not even friends at school. Not even my mom. I'm sorry for this, but, do not try to contact me, the League of Shadows, and don't come looking for me. I'll be alright, I think, thanks for everything M'gann and say thank you to the team too, for making me feel like I have a real family._

**Anyways sorry for the short chapter. I'm sorta loosing myself in this story. I don't know if I want to keep it up anymore. I honestly am starting to loose ideas for next chapters so if you could please give me some ideas for next chapters that would be amazing. If I don't have anymore ideas I might just give up on this story. I had one review on my first chapter that said that the person was going crazy waiting for the next chapter so I will try to make a few more chapters. Please, if anyone has any ideas, even if you don't have an account, place an idea in your review! I am literally dying here trying to think of a stupid idea so if you wouldn't mind taking a minute to give me a few ideas that would be great. Thanks! And Sorry if I do give up. I am seriously considering it for a while and just doing my other stories. Please Review and Give IDEAS! &D**


	3. Chapter 3 (To Be Updated)

**Hi, Everyone! So sorry for waiting this long to update! I really am truly sorry! I'll make it up to you though! All my stories are back from the pause so I'm gonna be really busy not only this month, but the next, so look out for new chapters, stories, updates, and profile pics! Just Kidding! You don't have to look out for new profile pictures, but the others you might want to! Have fun reading! Hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: Whoever owns YJ is very, very, very lucky to own it, but I wish they'd just write another season, at least! :/**

**Chapter 3: Dress to Dress**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_The assassins were fleeing, but as everyone was retreating Miss Martian grabbed Wally and hid from the upcoming explosion. Wally froze after the warehouse exploded. Artemis..W-was.. Dead!_

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p><em>"M'gann if you can hear me I'm alive. I'm sorry for scaring you all like that, I hope you'll forgive me. Don't tell the League, only tell the Team, no one else, not even friends at school. Not even my mom. I'm sorry for this, but, do not try to contact me, The League of Shadows, and don't come looking for me. I'll be alright, I think, thanks for everything M'gann and say thank you to the team too, for making me feel like I have a real family."<em>

_-Artemis Crock_

* * *

><p>M'gann walked into the fairly large store, smiling brightly as she passed a few people who she had barely become friends with as they searched the colorful racks to find something flattering, but not to exotic to wear to the big upcoming event. M'gann turned a corner into another department in the store that was filled with mostly whites, but also had that once in a while ivory or eggshell colors. M'gann walked to a small door and knocked.<p>

"Knock, Knock! Anyone in there?" She said knowing who and what was in the stall.

"Haha, very funny!" A feminine voice said.

"Hey, just making sure you're still in there!" M'gann said smiling as she leaned into the side of the stall. "Who knows. You could've gotten cold feet in the thirty minutes I was gone and ran out of here in a full gown with security guards and police after you as you head for the nearest coffee shop." The woman in the stall laughed.

"If that happened, I'd probably still be running away in search for the nearest place that carries alcohol. And even at that rate, I'd probably never find it until the police catch me." M'gann smiled.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but only because you're getting married and it's bad for the bride to have bad luck." The woman laughed and opened the stall as she held a poofy, white dress in her hands. M'gann smiled as she and the woman walked to the counter and paid for the dress.

"No shit!" The woman said. "If it hadn't been for you, then I wouldn't have met the love of my life. I owe it all to you, girl." M'gann smiled.

"It's an honor to be able to help out people. Escpecially people like Wally. He was broken until he met you."

"Well, I am a wonder, you know."

"One of the seven wonders of the world!" M'gann smiled.

"Oh? And what would those be?"

"Food, water, love, The Eiffel Tower, sugar, me, and you my dear Cassidy." M'gann said.

"Your too sweet!" Cassidy and M'gann laughed as they sat down at an outdoor table and ordered lunch.

"You know," M'gann said looking up from her menu. "Wally's really lucky to have an amazing bride and soon to be wife like you. I had no clue that Wally could act so...so...mature and unselfish around someone. It's amazing to see how much an open and honest person can change someone so closed and dishonest."

"Don't flatter yourself." Cassiday said smiling.

"I'm just glad that you two are finally getting married, I mean you've been dating for what? Almost five years?" Cassidy nodded her head. "And Wally had closed himself off for almost a year after our friend's death. It's really nice to see that he finally took out that diamond ring."

"It's not the diamond ring that I love. Well, I do love it, I really do, It's so beautiful, but it's Wally who I'd want most. I almost decided to propose to him since he had waited so long." M'gann laughed.

"That would've been interesting seeing that you hate getting on your knees." Cassidy laughed.

"Holes don't appear in jeans by themselves!" Cassidy defended. The two women laughed and ate their lunch in laughter.

**Okay, I know that the ending isn't really the greatest ending of all time for a chapter, but just wait! I'll give you good endings! Anyway, For those of you who aren't getting the conversation, Artemis has been supposidly dead for 6 years. Crazy? Well, I hope you liked this chapter and look out for the next because it's coming your way! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 (To Be Updated)

**Told you the next chapter was coming your way! Anyway, I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can a day so you all have something to read so please tell me if I make a mistake! Anyway, I hope you like, no, love this chapter, just kidding, and please review! Have fun reading! That's not something you hear or listen to very often...;)**

**Disclaimer: $#%*! I unfortunately don't own YJ...yet...maybe I could buy it from someone. Just kidding, I am so not the rich person that can buy whatever they want. I wish I was though, don't we all?!**

**Chapter 4: Who is She?**

Cassidy turned on the TV and started searching the channels for something to watch. Almost an hour ago she had gotten back to her and Wally's fairly large apartment in northern Gotham. As she flipped through the millions of channels Wally ran through the door and embraced her.

Cassidy smiled knowing that Wally had changed so much in the last few weeks after the proposal.

"So what are we watching, dear?" Wally asked his fiancé. Cassidy smiled even wider.

"The news." Cassidy knew that Wally hated the news, but she also knew that Wally would watch it just to make Cassidy happy and proud of him.

"Alright then, let's get watching." Cassidy stopped at the channel and began watching the footage of Wally, or Kid Flash, save children from a burning apartment building. Cassidy smiled as she hugged Wally.

"What's going on Cat?"

"Well, Iris, we've actually seen a remarkable new change in Gotham tonight that might even have the great Batman working late nights. It seems that a new villain has entered this town and she calls herself Tigress." A picture came up on screen and Wally's eyes turned into golf balls. Cassidy looked at him worried. "Now Tigress hasn't been caught yet so make sure you lock your doors at night Gotham citizens because this young lady isn't up for grabs."

"Thank you, Cat. Next we will be talking about Justice League rankings right after this break."

"Wally?" Cassidy asked as she turned off the T.V. "Wally? What's going on."

"Tigress." Wally mumbled. Cassidy raised a brow.

"What about Tigress."

"She Artemis. Artemis, my dead teammate."


End file.
